Suske
=Suske en Wiske= Uit Dagopedia, de strip encyclopedie Ga naar: navigatie, zoeken |} Suske en Wiske is een Vlaamse stripreeks die bedacht werd door Willy Vandersteen en later werd voortgezet door achtereenvolgens Paul Geerts, Marc Verhaegen en het duo Luc Morjaeu en Peter Van Gucht van Studio Vandersteen. Suske en Wiske is één van de populairste stripseries in Vlaanderen en één van de weinige Vlaamse strips die ook in het buitenland erg populair zijn geworden. Ze loopt al sinds 1945 en is daarmee de langstlopende Vlaamse stripreeks. De verhalen zijn in de eerste plaats humoristisch van aard, maar hebben daarnaast over het algemeen een sterk moraliserende ondertoon. Tijdens hun hoogtijdagen hadden de Suske en Wiske-verhalen een sterke reputatie op het vlak van spannende en inventieve plots. bewerken] Geschiedenis bewerken] Beginjaren Op 30 maart 1945 verscheen de eerste aflevering van De avonturen van Rikki en Wiske in De Nieuwe Standaard. In het verhaal treden tante Sidonia, Wiske, en haar oudere broer Rikki op. Op 19 december 1945 begon in de krant het eerste verhaal van Suske en Wiske met Suske erin, Op het eiland Amoras. In dit album leren we Suske en professor Barabas kennen (de opvolger van Ingenieur Wargaren, die alleen in het eerste verhaal meespeelde). Rikki verdwijnt spoorloos nadat we in de aankondiging van het verhaal zien dat hij met een schoenenbon op pad wordt gestuurd. Vandersteen verklaarde dat Rikki geen volwaardige tegenspeler van de veel jongere Wiske was en het personage ook teveel op Kuifje leek1. Lambik speelt mee vanaf het derde verhaal, De sprietatoom (1946). Jerom maakte zijn debuut pas later, in het album De dolle musketiers (1952). De eeuwige booswicht Krimson dook voor het eerst op in Het rijmende paard (1962). In het laatste nummer van Le Petit Monde in 1947 verscheen net de eerste aflevering van Le Singe Volant ofwel de vliegende aap (bedoeld wordt Lambiks broer Arthur, die in de jungle woont en als een parodie op Tarzan kan worden beschouwd). Suske en Wiske heten hier Riri et Miette, het was hun eerste verschijning in het Frans. Suske en Wiske werd spoedig uitermate populair. Vandersteen stak zijn verhalen vol humor die varieerde van absurde grappen en running gags, woordspelingen tot moppenboek-achtige grappen. Soms worden er ook letterlijk moppen geciteerd. In de beginjaren verwees Vandersteen ook regelmatig naar de actualiteit, wat in de krant natuurlijk op dat moment perfect werkte maar ook snel weer gedateerd raakte wanneer de verhalen eenmaal in albumvorm waren uitgegeven. Hierom verdween de actuele humor snel uit de reeks, hoewel de strip altijd een sterk maatschappijkritische ondertoon heeft gehouden. Een andere belangrijke factor voor het succes van de Suske en Wiske-reeks was Vandersteens verteltalent. Hij wist sfeerrijke, fantasievolle, spannende en mysterieuze plots van zeer uiteenlopende herkomst te bedenken (zie ook Inspiratie). Ook kon hij dankzij de manier waarop de strip in de kranten verscheen op grote schaal gebruikmaken van cliffhangers, waardoor lezers altijd van dag tot dag reikhalzend naar het vervolg van het verhaal uitkeken. Zo eindigt een cliffhanger in De stalen bloempot bijvoorbeeld met de tekst: Lambik hoort een hartverscheurende kreet en dan is Suske dood.... In het volgende plaatje dat de dag daarop in de krant verscheen staat: ...eenvoudig flauwgevallen want de bijl heeft hem niet geraakt. Verschillende verhalen uit Vandersteens gouden periode (jaren '40-jaren '50) zijn echte klassiekers geworden, zoals Het eiland Amoras, De vliegende aap, De zwarte madam, De stalen bloempot, De ringelingschat en De dolle musketiers. De meeste van deze verhalen zijn bij heruitgave ook geheel of gedeeltelijk hertekend, een van de weinige uitzonderingen is De zwarte madam. Het succes van Suske en Wiske inspireerde ook andere striptekenaars in Vlaanderen. Marc Sleen, die oorspronkelijk cartoonist was, werd door zijn krant aangespoord om ook een stripreeks te beginnen en zo de concurrentie met Suske en Wiske aan te gaan. Dat werd uiteindelijk Nero. Pom begon in 1950 Piet Pienter en Bert Bibber en Jef Nys in 1955 Jommeke. bewerken] Blauwe reeks In 1948 werd Vandersteen door Hergé gevraagd om Suske en Wiske ook in het weekblad Kuifje te publiceren. Deze verhalen werden na publicatie in het stripblad uitgegeven in de zogeheten Blauwe reeks (zo genoemd vanwege de helblauwe omslag ter onderscheiding van de Rode reeks). In deze verhalen spelen Jerom, tante Sidonia en professor Barabas niet mee. De rol van lambik werd evenwel belangrijker. De verplichte verbeterde tekenstijl had invloed op Vandersteens latere werk.2. bewerken] 25 jaar Ter gelegenheid van de 25e verjaardag van Suske en Wiske in 1970 werd er in 1973 een jubileumboek uitgegeven, getiteld 25 jaar jubileum uitgave. Het was een gekartonneerde uitgave met een zilveren kaft. In het album is een biografie en bibliografie van Willy Vandersteen te lezen, alsook een heruitgave van de verhalen De avonturen van Rikki en Wiske en Het Spaanse spook. bewerken] Opvolging In 1972 kreeg Paul Geerts, de assistent die al het meeste van het tekenwerk deed, de artistieke eindverantwoordelijkheid voor de strip. In 2002 werd Marc Verhaegen de belangrijkste persoon in de studio. In 2005 moest hij stoppen na een meningsverschil met de studio. Hij werd opgevolgd door een tekenteam onder leiding van Luc Morjaeu (met Dirk Stallaert, Peter Quirijnen, Charel Cambré en Eric De Rop) en een scenarioteam onder leiding van Peter van Gucht (met Bruno De Roover en Erik Meynen).3 bewerken] 50 jaar Ter gelegenheid van 50 jaar Suske en Wiske in 1995 zijn verschillende speciale uitgaven verschenen: *Een roodbruin linnen luxe uitgave van De raap van Rubens in een gelimiteerde en genummerde oplage van 800 exemplaren, met 8 pagina's achtergrondinformatie. *Een rood geverniste luxe uitgave op A6-formaat van Rikki en Wiske, speciaal voor relaties van Standaard Uitgeverij, met een op naam gesteld certificaat, in een gelimiteerde en genummerde oplage van 1500 exemplaren. *Een uitgave in liggend A4-formaat, getiteld 50 jaar Suske en Wiske. *Een witte luxe uitgave getiteld Suske en Wiske 50 jaar van de hand van Peter van Hooydonck met een overzicht van 50 jaar spanning, humor en avontuur. *Door de Koninklijke Munt van België is een speciale herdenkingsmunt uitgebracht. *De nieuwe albumuitgaven uit 1995 (De averechtse aap, De begeerde berg, De 7 schaken en De vonkende vuurman) zijn alle voorzien van een speciaal 50-jaar-logo. bewerken] 60 jaar Op 19 december 2005 was het precies 60 jaar geleden dat het eerste verhaal van Suske en Wiske, Op het eiland Amoras, van start ging in De Standaard. Ter gelegenheid hiervan waren er in 2005 diverse feestelijkheden. De nieuwe albumuitgaven uit 2005 (De flierende fluiter, De formidabele fantast, Het slapende goud en De kaduke klonen) zijn alle voorzien van een speciaal 60-jaar-logo. Op 19 december verscheen een trilogie, getiteld Vrienden voor het leven, met hierin drie verhalen waarin het draait om vriendschap, namelijk Op het eiland Amoras, De ringelingschat en De sterrenplukkers. In het Stedelijk Museum te Zwolle was er een tentoonstelling ter gelegenheid van 60 jaar Suske en Wiske. Op zondag 24 juli 2005 werd de 60ste verjaardag van de serie gevierd in Bokrijk, waar alle personages present waren. Er was ook een speciale website geopend ter gelegenheid van het jubileum. Tenslotte is er een jubileum-album uitgebracht getiteld Suske en Wiske 60 jaar!. Hierin staan onder meer de geschiedenis van Suske & Wiske, interviews met striptekenaars en het korte verhaal Het mopperende masker. bewerken] 2007: Coververnieuwing De omslag van nieuwe Suske en Wiske-albums is vernieuwd in de zomer van 2007. Studio Vandersteen nam bij de metamorfose afstand van de rode kaft met daarin een tekening. Nu vult de tekening de hele voorkant. Dit is voor het eerst bij het album De curieuze neuzen. Om de lezers te laten wennen aan de nieuwe vormgeving, koos de studio voor een mapje dat om het album is geschoven. Het mapje zelf heet De magnifieke metamorfose en hierop is de bekende rode kleur nog aanwezig.4 Vandersteen stelde bij testament een aantal voorwaarden aan voortzetting van de reeks. Zo is seks taboe, mogen er geen hoofdpersonen bijkomen of afvallen, mogen de hoofdpersonen niet veranderen of verouderen, en mogen een aantal gegeven situaties niet veranderen (Lambik en Sidonia mogen bijvoorbeeld nooit huwen). bewerken] Personages VergrotenBeeldje van Wiske met SchanullekeVergrotenBeeldje van Suske bewerken] Hoofdpersonages *Suske - Een verre nazaat van Sus Antigoon die eigenlijk François heet. Oorspronkelijk woonde hij op het eiland Amoras, maar tante Sidonia adopteerde hem in haar gezin. In zijn allereerste verhaal Het eiland Amoras is hij een schaars geklede woesteling, die volledig uit zijn vel springt wanneer iemand "Seefhoek vooruit" roept5. In vrijwel alle andere verhalen is hij een doorsnee jongen zonder kleurrijk karakter. Hij is echter wel moedig, idealistisch, trouw en ook tamelijk sterk. *Wiske - Een meisje dat door haar tante Sidonia wordt opgevoed, wie haar ouders zijn of wat daarmee is gebeurd is tot op heden onbekend. In tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken zijn Suske en Wiske geen broer en zus; dit verklaart ook ten dele waarom Wiske vaak jaloers is als Suske aandacht krijgt van andere meisjes. Toch zijn Suske en Wiske ook niet echt verliefd op elkaar, want in veel situaties gedragen ze zich als gewone vrienden. Wiske is intelligent, maar ook nieuwsgierig, jaloers en soms ijdel. Toch kan ze wanneer het moet deze gebreken ook opzijzetten en haar goede hart tonen. *Schanulleke - Wiskes lappenpopje waar ze zielsveel van houdt. Aanvankelijk heette ze in België Schalulleke en in Nederland Schabolleke. Haar huidige naam kreeg ze in De schone slaper. *Tante Sidonia - Wiskes tante, die in veel verhalen min of meer de bijrol van adoptiemoeder van zowel Suske als Wiske vervult, maar soms (met name in de oudere verhalen) zelf ook heel actief meespeelt. Ze is een lange, magere vrouw die haar mannetje kan staan in noodsituaties. Desondanks wordt het haar soms ook wat te veel en krijgt ze hevige zenuwtoevallen, bijvoorbeeld in De straatridder. Ze lijkt in sommige verhalen heimelijk verliefd op Lambik te zijn en komt daar soms gewoonlijk openlijk voor uit, zoals in De sterrenplukkers. *Lambik - Vriend van Suske, Wiske en Sidonia. Dankzij zijn domme, verwaande en ijdele karakter zorgt hij meestal voor de grappigste momenten in de strip. In Nederland heette hij aanvankelijk Lambiek. De naam Lambik is vermoedelijk afgeleid van het Lambiekbier. *Jerom - Ook een vriend van Suske, Wiske, Sidonia en Lambik. Hij is een ongelofelijk sterke man die oorspronkelijk uit de prehistorie komt, maar ingevroren zat totdat hij in de 17de eeuw door een kwade hertog werd ontdooid (zie ook Jeroms biografie en familie). In zijn debuutverhaal De dolle musketiers is hij een van de vijanden van Suske, Wiske, Lambik en Sidonia, maar na door Wiske tot het goede te zijn bekeerd (Wiske heeft Schanulleke aan Jerom uitgeleend om mee te spelen) wordt hij meegenomen naar de 20e eeuw via de teletijdmachine. Hij is in volgende verhalen niet altijd even snugger en blijft ongrammaticaal spreken. Ook wordt hij vanwege zijn buitengewone kracht geregeld ontvoerd door mensen die misbruik van hem willen maken, zoals in De circusbaron en De snorrende snor. Hij woont in hetzelfde huis als Lambik, al hebben ze vaak meningsverschillen. Lambik is ook geregeld jaloers op Jerom vanwege diens enorme kracht, waar allerlei vrouwen door worden geïmponeerd. In Nederland heette Jerom vroeger Jeroen of Jeroentje. *Professor Barabas - De verstrooide professor die allerlei nieuwe dingen uitvindt die in de verhalen een rol spelen. Zijn beroemdste en vaakst gebruikte uitvinding is de teletijdmachine, waarmee in veel verhalen naar het verleden wordt gereisd. De teletijdmachine van professor Barabas wordt voor het eerst gebruikt in Op het eiland Amoras (toen alleen nog maar om beelden uit het verleden te halen, de eerste maal om de helden naar het verleden te doen reizen was in De tuftuf-club), maar daarvoor waren er ook al verhalen die in het (soms verre) verleden waren gesitueerd, bijvoorbeeld Lambiorix. bewerken] Nevenpersonages Enkele belangrijke geregeld terugkerende nevenpersonages zijn: *Krimson - De vaakst terugkerende slechterik in de reeks. Hij is een gewetenloze dokter en heeft regelmatig last van woede-uitbarstingen, waarbij zijn knecht Achiel hem kalmeringspillen moet toedienen. *Jef Blaaskop - Treedt voor het eerst op in Het eiland Amoras, waar hij een schurk is die het eiland wil overheersen. Vervolgens wordt hij door Wiske bekeerd en in De stalen bloempot staat hij Suske, Wiske en Lambik bij in hun strijd tegen de bende van de stalen bloempot. *Theofiel Boemerang - De zakelijk ingestelde buurman die iedereen allerlei dingen probeert aan te smeren. *Tobias - Hond die vaak Suske en Wiske in hun avonturen bijstaat. *Sus Antigoon - Over-over-over-overgrootvader6 van Suske en de ontdekker van het eiland Amoras. Hij is een spook met een drankprobleem (hij leerde zijn volk eten, maar dronk zichzelf dood (zie "Het eiland Amoras") en heeft om die reden een kurkentrekker door zijn hoofd en is geketend aan een fles. *Arthur - Lambiks broer die in de Afrikaanse jungle woont en kan vliegen. Om die reden wordt hij "de vliegende aap" genoemd. *Snoeffel & Gaffel - Twee schurken die niet vies zijn van omkoperij. *de Van Zwollems - Annemarie van Zwollem is een jonge vrouw die voor haar geesteszieke vader zorgt, die onder andere last heeft van een speelgoedcomplex. bewerken] Kenmerken bewerken] Tekenstijl en inkleuring De reeks is getekend met de typische kenmerken van de klare lijn. De oorspronkelijke tekenstijl van Vandersteen was echter veel volkser en losser uit de pols. Zo had Wiske in de allereerste verhalen een peervormig hoofdje, dat pas later in een ei is veranderd. Ook had tante Sidonia hier nog een klein zwart hoedje met spelden7. De verhalen werden na hun publicatie in de krant De Nieuwe Standaard (1945-1947) en later De Standaard (vanaf 1947), uitgegeven in albums met een felrode omslag. De eerste 66 albums waren oorspronkelijk alleen in zwart-wit of met slechts één steunkleur (zie ook Albums). Het eerste album dat meteen in de vierkleurenreeks is verschenen is De poenschepper, waarna ook alle eerdere verhalen in vier kleuren zijn herdrukt8. De serie werd al snel bekend onder de naam Rode reeks. bewerken] Situering De meeste Suske en Wiske-verhalen spelen zich in het heden en zich op een duidelijk omschreven plaats af, zo vinden heel wat avonturen plaats in België zoals bijvoorbeeld in Ham (De mysterieuze mijn) maar ook in Nederland zoals in de Efteling (De Efteling-elfjes en Fata Morgana) en Zeeuws-Vlaanderen (Sprookjesnacht aan zee). Hiernaast reizen Suske en Wiske de wereld rond. Andere verhalen zijn dan weer gesitueerd in een bepaalde historische periode of in fictieve landen zoals Chocowakije, Amoras en Bazaria. Enkele verhalen spelen zich aan de andere kant van de wereld af (De brullende berg, De stemmenrover, De gouden cirkel), onder water (De ijzeren schelvis), of zelfs in het buitenaardse, bijvoorbeeld op de maan (De mottenvanger) of op een (fictieve) exoplaneet zoals Fabelar (De eenzame eenhoorn). bewerken] Fantasie Veel Suske en Wiske-verhalen ontstaan uit dagelijkse situaties die meestal uitmonden in meer fantasierijke tot zelfs absurde plots. Magie is een sterk ingrediënt in de reeks en spoken, tovenaars, heksen, draken, duivels, legendes, betoverde dieren en dingen, ... komen af en toe voor. Folklore vormt vaak een inspiratiebron, zoals merkbaar is in albums als Het monster van Loch Ness, De krachtige krans, Het geheim van de Kalmthoutse heide, De jolige joffer en Het witte wief. Figuren als de zwarte madam, Kludde en Lange Wapper komen rechtstreeks uit de Vlaamse folklore en het verhaal van het Ros Beiaard en de Vier Heemskinderen wordt gebruikt in Het ros Bazhaar. Via professor Barabas' teletijdmachine reizen de figuren ook regelmatig terug (of vooruit) in de tijd. Er zijn enkele verhalen waarin de figuren op een andere manier in het verleden komen, zoals Het geheim der gladiatoren, Lambiorix, De mottenvanger en Het Spaanse spook. Ook modernere zaken worden wel eens in de plot verwerkt, al is dit eerder een recente trend: De elfstedenstunt is gebaseerd op de elfstedentocht in Friesland en Big Mother op het televisieprogramma Big Brother. Naast de teletijdmachine komen nog enkele uitvindingen regelmatig terug in de verhalen, enkele van de bekende zijn: *Vitamitje - Klein autootje waar Suske en Wiske soms mee rondtoeren, gebruikt 'normaal' voedsel als brandstof *Gyronef - Helikopter *Terranef - Voertuig waarmee men ondergronds kan reizen *Teletijdmachine - Professor Barabas' bekendste uitvinding, waarmee men door de tijd kan reizen *Klankentapper - Een apparaat dat alle vruchten en planten een stem kan geven *Ruimtekruiser - Een ruimteschip waarmee men de ruimte in kan *Rakettank - Tank die kan schieten en vliegen. (Vanaf album 154) *Strijkijzer - Machine (vorm: Strijkijzer) waarmee men door ijs kan reizen *Teletransfor - Een apparaat waarmee beelden van schilderijen tot leven kunnen komen bewerken] Inspiratie Veel plots zijn gebaseerd op historische feiten, grote literaire werken, sprookjes, mythen en zelfs de bijbel. Zo komen in De mottenvanger en De ringelingschat bijvoorbeeld veel elementen uit de Griekse mythologie voor. Het bevroren vuur bevat veel sprookjeselementen en speelt zich daarnaast af in het tijdperk van de Noormannen. De junglebloem is een gedeeltelijke hervertelling van The Jungle Book van Rudyard Kipling. De ringelingschat is mede gebaseerd op Wagners Der Ring des Nibelungen, De dolle musketiers heeft veel elementen ontleend aan Alexandre Dumas' De drie musketiers en De kale kapper is een bewerking van het bijbelse verhaal van Simson. Het dreigende dinges is gebaseerd op Een hond van Vlaanderen van Marie Louise de la Ramée. Ook films en televisieseries vormen vaak een inspiratiebron. Wattman is een allusie op de superheldenstrip Batman en De Texasrakkers werd geïnspireerd door de Texas Rangers. Jeromba de Griek werd geïnspireerd door de film Zorba de Griek en Robotkop door Robocop. Ook kunstenaars en/of hun kunstwerken komen aan bod in de verhalen, zoals Peter Paul Rubens (De raap van Rubens), Mozart (Het wondere Wolfje), Rembrandt van Rijn (De nachtwachtbrigade), Antoon van Dyck (Het rijmende paard), Vincent van Gogh (De kleurenkladder), M.C. Escher, Magritte en Salvador Dali (De kunstkraker). De albums De koning drinkt en De dulle griet zijn gebaseerd op schilderijen met dezelfde naam (van Jacob Jordaens en Pieter Breughel de Oude) en het beeldje van Manneken Pis speelt mee in Het kregelige ketje. bewerken] Verleden en moderne tijd De strips zijn over het algemeen terughoudend over moderne uitvindingen. In vroege verhalen wordt bijvoorbeeld televisiekijken als tijdverspilling gezien, en de vrienden zijn kritisch over de verkilling en verzuring van de maatschappij (bijvoorbeeld in De Krimson-crisis). Het eiland Amoras - waarop Het eiland Amoras, De stalen bloempot en Amoris van Amoras zich grotendeels afspelen - wordt als een fictief land gepresenteerd, maar staat in feite model staat voor het Antwerpen van 1541 (zie ook allegorie). Een groot aantal van de verhalen speelt zich af in het verleden. Uiteraard is de strip evenmin alleen maar lovend over de geschiedenis. Zwarte bladzijden uit de geschiedenis, zoals de Tachtigjarige Oorlog (Het Spaanse Spook), kinderarbeid (De hellegathonden) en onderdrukking van het gewone volk (De gladde glipper, De ringelingschat, Het geheim der gladiatoren, Het drijvende dorp, De eenzame eenhoorn...) worden ook aangekaart. Hoewel de vrienden in de nieuwere verhalen gebruikmaken van eigentijdse communicatiemiddelen zoals het internet en gsm's, blijven ze toch kritisch. Zo wordt in De koeiencommissie de moderne vleesindustrie bekeken, in De sinistere site en De kaduke klonen komen respectievelijk de gevaren van het internet en de kloontechniek aan bod. Er wordt in de verhalen vaak gewezen op het feit dat de rijke westerling beter hulp kan bieden aan de allerarmsten op de wereld, in plaats van geld te verdienen met de wapenhandel voor bloedige oorlogen. Naast de vele op de geschiedenis gebaseerde verhalen zijn er ook verhalen zoals Tedere Tronica die juist futuristisch van aard zijn. Ook uitvindingen als de teletijdmachine en de gyronef passen in dit rijtje. Zeer concreet wordt naar de toenmalige Belgische politieke actualiteit verwezen in Lambiorix. Dat was geen uitzondering, ook Nero-albums verwezen uitdrukkelijk naar o.a. de Koningskwestie. bewerken] Thema's en sfeer Suske en Wiske is de langstlopende Vlaamse stripreeks. Door de enorme productiviteit zijn er op 60 jaar tijd meer dan 300 verhalen beschikbaar. In de beginjaren was de strip nog vrij volks van aard: de personages spraken Antwerps, dat in 1963 het veld moest ruimen voor Standaardnederlands9. Zo vechten de personages in Het Spaanse spook met de Geuzen tegen de Spaanse bezetting en in De stalen bloempot sprak Suske zich in het oorspronkelijke album nogal fel uit voor de bouw van een kathedraal op Amoras volgens de "geest van het volk dat naar Vlaamse tradities streeft". Opmerkelijk is het dat in Het gouden paard Suske, Wiske en Lambik juist op de hand van de Spaanse conquistadores onder leiding van Hernán Cortés zijn. Toen de strip een groter publiek bereikte en ook Nederland veroverde, paste Vandersteen dit volkse karakter wat meer aan. Omdat zoveel mensen de strips lazen werd het noodzakelijk het taalgebruik in het algemeen Nederlands te laten verlopen, opdat iedereen de verhalen kon begrijpen en ook taalfouten vanuit het dialect werden vermeden. De stripreeks werd geleidelijk aan dan ook steeds meer op Nederland georiënteerd. Suske en Wiske vliegen bijvoorbeeld in De wilde weldoener al met de KLM, en in De goalgetter is Suske zelfs spits met een gedeeltelijk oranje tenue. Vaak werd er gewerkt met stereotiepe grappen rond de "luie ambtenaar", "inhalige belastingsinspecteur", de "leugenachtige politicus", de "domme politieagent" en de hippie die zich niet wast. Vanaf eind jaren '50 werd er in de titels van de albums steeds meer alliteratie gebruikt: De duistere diamant, De zwarte zwaan, De toornige tjiftjaf, Het kregelige ketje, De koddige kater, enzovoort. Ook werden waarden, normen en deugden steeds nadrukkelijker in de plots verwerkt en veel van de eerder gebruikte grappen opnieuw gebruikt. Veel fans duiden deze evolutie dan ook aan als het begin van de neergang in kwaliteit. Anderen vinden dat de reeks veel van zijn humor en spanning verloor toen Vandersteen de strip grotendeels doorspeelde aan zijn medewerkers. Dit moet al omstreeks 1960 zijn gebeurd, toen hij zijn aandacht op andere strips zoals Bessy en De Rode Ridder ging richten10. Toch bevatten de albums die na 1972 (overname door Paul Geerts) verschenen nog af en toe grappen of ideeën die door Vandersteen zelf werden bedacht. Ook wijken de sfeer en situaties in de nieuwere strips steeds drastischer af van de oorspronkelijke reeks. In de jaren 70 droegen Suske en Wiske al bruine olifantenpijpenbroeken, maar in de jaren 2000 werd zelfs op de albumachterkanten hun traditionele kledij aangepast. In het verhaal Amber is het eerste album waar Wiske niet meer haar bekende witte jurkje draagt. Uit jaloezie op Suskes aandacht voor een Neanderthalermeisje begint ze een hanenkam en bijpassende kleding te dragen om Suske weer voor zich te winnen. Ook de kleding van Suske wordt aangepast, zo verruilt hij zijn vertrouwde zwarte broek voor een legerbroek. Toen Wiske in De koeiencommissie (december 2001) een naveltruitje en een zwarte minirok kreeg, kwamen er luide protesten van de lezers. Sinds het verhaal De blote Belg (2002) draagt Wiske weer een witte jurk, maar wel een zonder mouwen. In het album De primitieve paljassen (2006) kregen Suske en Wiske hun normale kleding terug (Wiskes jurk heeft opnieuw mouwen, hoewel nu iets korter dan voorheen), dit na kritiek op de veranderingen. 11 Deze kledij-verwisselingen werden ingegeven door de dalende oplagecijfers van de albums eind jaren 90 (van 400 000 naar minder dan 300 000).[bron?] Aldus gaven de erven Vandersteen Paul Geerts en Marc Verhaegen opdracht om Suske en Wiske te moderniseren. Zo werden het taalgebruik en de kledij van de figuren aangepast, terwijl moderne hulpmiddelen als de mobiele telefoon en de computer hun intrede deden; in de nieuwste Suske en Wiske-verhalen wordt op grote schaal gebruikgemaakt van Internet. Sinds de jaren 70 werden maatschappelijke en sociale kwesties steeds nadrukkelijker in de verhalen verwerkt. Zaken die tegenwoordig aan bod komen zijn milieuverontreiniging en milieuactivisme (De boze boomzalver), generatieconflicten (Twee toffe totems), opvoedingsproblemen (De speelgoedspiegel), verkeersovertredingen (De tootootjes), bedreigde diersoorten (De rinoramp), de Zaak-Dutroux (De rebelse Reinaert), de dioxinecrisis (De koeiencommissie). Ook albums die volledig rond een op dat moment in zwang zijnd televisieprogramma draaiden, (Big Mother), en het zelfs speciaal naar aanleiding van een gelijknamige spelprogramma op televisie geschreven De blote Belg kregen heel wat kritiek te verwerken.12 Paul Geerts werd tijdens zijn carrière vaak bekritiseerd dat hij de fantasie, humor en originaliteit van Vandersteen miste, maar dit verwijt wordt tegenwoordig meer aan Marc Verhaegen en Erik Meynen gemaakt, die volgens sommige fans enkele van de slechtste en meest afwijkende Suske en Wiske-albums ooit hebben gemaakt13. bewerken] Verhalen en uitgaven bewerken] Voorpublicatie Vele verhalen van Suske en Wiske werden en worden eerst voorgepubliceerd in vele verschillende kranten en tijdschriften, voordat ze in albumvorm verschijnen. Zo verschenen en verschijnen de verhalen in: *De Standaard (1945-heden) *Kuifje (1948-1959) *TV Ekspres (1972-2001) *Suske en Wiske weekblad (1993-2003) *Tros Kompas (2005-heden) bewerken] Albums Hierna verschenen de verhalen in albumvorm in de volgende reeksen: *Rode reeks **Vlaamse ongekleurde reeks (1946-1959) **Hollandse ongekleurde reeks (1953-1959) **Vlaamse tweekleurenreeks (1959-1964) **Hollandse tweekleurenreeks (1959-1964) **Gezamenlijke tweekleurenreeks (1964-1966) **Vierkleurenreeks (1967-heden) *Blauwe reeks (1952-1957) *Luxe reeks (1991-heden) Later zijn de verhalen nog op tal van andere manieren uitgegeven, zoals: *Liefhebbersuitgaven (1958-heden) *Reclame uitgaven (1965-heden) *Diverse bundelingen (1972-heden) *Vakantie-uitgaven (1973-heden) *Luxe uitgaven (1977-heden) *Suske en Wiske Klassiek (1993-1999) bewerken] Vertalingen Suske en Wiske zijn ook verschenen in vele andere talen (o.a. Afrikaans, Zweeds, Latijn, Esperanto) en streektalen (Fries, Gronings, Drents, Twents, Limburgs en Brabants). De volgende namen worden in andere talen gebruikt: bewerken] Spin-offs bewerken] Spin-offstrips Van Suske en Wiske zijn in de loop der jaren verschillende spin-offs gestart. De bekendste hiervan zijn: *De grappen van Lambik (oude reeks) (1955-1962, nieuwe reeks 2004-2006) *Jerom, de gouden stuntman en de wonderbare reizen van Jerom (1962-1991) *Schanulleke (1986-1987) *Klein Suske en Wiske (vanaf 2002) bewerken] Televisieserie Al in 1955 waren er avonturen van Suske en Wiske op de Nederlandse televisie te zien. Pats Poppenspel bracht ze op de buis. In 1973 werd besloten om een nieuwe televisiepoppenserie te maken, gebaseerd op speciaal voor die serie te schrijven verhalen. Later werden ze in albums uitgebracht. Het ging om De minilotten van Kokonera, De gouden locomotief, De zingende kaars, De windbrekers, De regenboogprinses en Het laatste dwaallicht. Elk verhaal bestond uit vijf afleveringen van 22 minuten. De poppen waren vervaardigd door het atelier Creatuur in samenwerking met André Henderickx, een Schiedamse glazenier/ kunstenaar. Er werd voor elk figuur een aantal koppen met verschillende gezichtsuitdrukkingen gemaakt. Opvallend was dat Jerom als pop zijn ogen open had, daar waar hij in de albums altijd met gesloten ogen loopt. De decors en rekwisieten kwamen op basis van gedetailleerde ontwerpen van Studio Vandersteen tot stand. De stemmen waren van Paula Majoor (Suske), Hellen Huisman (Wiske), Henk Molenberg (Lambik), Trudi de Kat (Sidonia), Wim Wama (Jerom en Krimson) en Cees van Oyen (professor Barabas). Wim Povel die de scenario's schreef, had op de later verschenen lp de rol van verteller, hoewel in de televisieserie de verhalen door Lambik aan elkaar gepraat werden. De serie werd geregisseerd door Patrick Lebon en de muziek was geschreven door Piet Souer. In Nederland zond de TROS de serie uit van oktober 1975 tot en met december 1976. In België werd de serie door de BRT uitgezonden in de periode oktober 1976 tot en met februari 1977. In 1984 en in de zomermaanden van 1990 werden de afleveringen herhaald. De serie werd een groot succes, evenals de merchandising. bewerken] Tekenfilms Er verschenen ook tekenfilms rond de verhalen van Suske en Wiske. Ze waren eind jaren 80, begin jaren 90 op VTM te zien. bewerken] Weekblad 10 jaar lang, van 1993 tot 2003 hadden Suske en Wiske ook een eigen weekblad: Suske en Wiske weekblad waarin naast strips van Standaard Uitgeverij ook nieuwe generaties striptekenaars konden publiceren. Hoewel het blad vrij succesvol was bleek eind 2003 dat het doorzetten niet meer kostendekkend was, en dus besloot de uitgeverij de publicatie te staken.14 bewerken] Toneelstuk / Musical In 1994 liep in Antwerpen een toneelstuk rond Suske en Wiske. De opvoering was zo succesvol dat ze ook in Nederland een tijd tourde. In zekere zin was dit een voorloper van de latere musical, al was het verhaal in dit geval niet gebaseerd op een bestaand album.15 In juli 2002 ging een nieuwe musical in première, gebaseerd op het verhaal De spokenjagers. Deze werd zowel in België als in Nederland opgevoerd. De laatste voorstelling was in februari 2003. In 2008 werd er dan weer een musical opgevoerd rond het album De circusbaron.16 Deze musical tourde rond in België en nederland.17 bewerken] Speelfilm In 2004 verscheen De duistere diamant als speelfilm, naar het gelijknamige verhaal. Deze werd geregisseerd door Rudi Van Den Bossche. bewerken] Animatiefilm en game De 3D-animatiefilm van het verhaal De Texasrakkers, De Texas rakkers, is in de zomer van 2009 in de bioscopen uitgekomen. Als deze een succes wordt, zal "De kleppende klipper" de opvolger worden. Er zijn plannen om 13 Suske en Wiske-verhalen als animatiefilm te laten verschijnen, waaronder De knokkersburcht, De stemmenrover, De kleppende klipper en De apekermis. Naar aanleiding van de animatiefilm De Texasrakkers werd ook besloten een game er op te baseren. Vanaf 19 juli 2009 lag het spel voor Nintendo DS in de winkelrekken18. bewerken] Hitparade Op de website van Suske en Wiske op het www wordt bijgehouden hoe de albums worden gewaardeerd. Vanaf het begin van de peiling staat De schat van Beersel (uit 1952-1953) op de eerste plaats van de totaallijst. Achtereenvolgens staan op de jaarlijsten echter De ringelingschat (2006), De tuftuf-club (2007), De parel in de lotusbloem (2008) en De bokkerijders (2009) bovenaan. Voor 2010 is tot nog toe Angst op de "Amsterdam" de hoogst scorende. Alle acht verhalen uit de Blauwe reeks (1952-1957) staan in de top 35, waarvan drie de top 3 bekleden. Opvallend is dat alle 32 verhalen die in de periode juni 1978 - april 1984 verschenen, relatief laag scoren. De albums van Willy Vandersteen worden het hoogst gewaardeerd, die van zijn opvolgers beduidend lager. bewerken] Culturele invloed bewerken] Verwijzingen in strips *Op de aankondiging van Kiekeboealbum "Album 26" heeft Kiekeboe zelf een titel bedacht: De vinnige viking. Zijn zoontje maakt de opmerking dat dit al een titel is van Suske en Wiske. *In strook 55 van het Kiekeboe-album De anonieme smulpapen vraagt Charlotte zich af waar Konstantinopel is. Hij verschijnt en zegt: "Hier! Ik zat op het toilet Suske en Wiske te lezen." Fanny berispt hem: "Je kunt beter onze eigen albums lezen!" *In de laatste twee prentjes van het Kiekeboealbum Villa Delfia merken twee voortvluchtige plagiaristen op dat ze een stripreeks zouden kunnen beginnen: "Een reeks over een jongen en een meisje met een tante erbij en een zelfingenomen kaalkop. En een reuzesterke man. Een beetje jouw postuur. Dat zou iets kunnen worden." *In strook 36 van De zes sterren merkt Kiekeboe op dat de scheur in zijn landkaart overeenkomt met de scheur in het asfalt. Konstantinopel merkt op dat dit plagiaat is uit het Suske en Wiske-album De zingende zwammen. Kiekeboe antwoordt hierop: "Welnee, ik doe gewoon wat al die zangers en zangeressen van tegenwoordig doen. Ik maak er een coverversie van." *Ook in Urbanus-album 56 "Kermis in de Hel" is er een verwijzing naar Suske en Wiske terug te vinden in de hoofdrolopsomming van de strip. *In het Urbanus-album "Dertig floppen" vermomt Urbanus zich op zeker moment in Suske om Wiske te verleiden. *In het Neroalbum "Beo is Back" (1989) probeert Nero zich in strook 57-58 te identificeren tegenover een commissaris. Omdat de politiechef hem niet kent zegt Nero: "Maar enfin! Nero uit de krant!". De politiechef reageert droog: "Ik lees alleen Suske en Wiske." Deze grap zou overgedaan worden in het laatste album uit de reeks Piet Pienter en Bert Bibber: Susan bij de Knobbelgilde (1995), alleen werd het daar "Ik lees alleen maar Jommeke." maar eveneens uit de mond van een politieman. *In de Nederlandse geschiedkundige stripreeks Van Nul tot Nu duiken bij wijze van visuele grap een paar maal personages uit Suske en Wiske op, meestal als er historische gebeurtenissen in Vlaanderen of België in beeld worden gebracht. *In het album "Paniek in Stripland" hebben Suske en Wiske samen met Jerom, Lambik en Sidionia een gastoptreden samen met allerlei andere belangrijke stripfiguren. *In 1983 verscheen er een pornografische parodie op Suske en Wiske: De glunderende gluurder. *De personages uit Suske en Wiske speelden mee in het stripalbum Het geheim van de kousenband (2001) *Ze hadden ook een gastoptreden in het Kiekeboealbum Bij Fanny op schoot (2005) bewerken] Stripmuren *Op zaterdag 13 mei 2006 werd in de Korte Ridderstraat 8 te Antwerpen een stripmuur onthuld met een afbeelding van de cover van "Op het eiland Amoras"19. *Ook in Kalmthout werd in 2009 een stripmuur onthuld20. bewerken] Andere *In Antwerpen is er (anno 2010) een herberg met de naam "Lambik" - er hangt een door Vandersteen getekend portret van Lambik ingekaderd. [bron?] bewerken] Externe links *Officiële website *Suske en Wiske op het WWW bewerken] Bronnen, noten en/of referenties Bronnen, noten en/of referenties: #↑ 29. Willy Vandersteen Groot striptekenaar op degrootstebelg.canvas.be, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Hoe Suske en Wiske hun strakke tekenstijl kregen op trouw.nl, 11-06-2009 door Leonoor Kuijk, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Einde verhaal voor tekenaar Suske en Wiske Het nieuwsblad, 26-02-2005, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske breken met rode cover op knack.be, 03-07-2007, geraadpleegd op 22-03-2010 #↑ In latere herdruk wordt dit veranderd in "Antigoon vooruit" #↑ Zie Het eiland Amoras blz. 23 #↑ Vijftig jaar Suske en Wiske op nrc.nl, 04-06-2007, Pieter Steinz, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Een inleiding in de geschiedenis van Suske en Wiske op suskeenwiske.ophetwww.net, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Jarige Suske en Wiske beginnen tweede leven in yoghurt en musical op trouw.nl, Theo Koelé, 28-10-1994, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ "De neergang van een strip en de opkomst van een Imperium", Stripschrift 122/123, juni/juli 1979. #↑ Tekenaar Marc Verhaegen houdt erfenis van Willy Vandersteen levendig op nieuwsblad.be, 10-02-2005, geraadpleegd op 24-03-2010 #↑ ,,Ik teken niet voor nostalgische veertigers door Steven De Foer op nieuwsblad.be, 02-05-2002, geraadpleegd op 24-03-2010 #↑ De kus van Odfella op suskeenwiske.ophetwww.net, geraadpleegd op 29-03-2010 #↑ Info over het weeklbad op suskeenwiske.ophetwww.net, geraadpleegd op 02-04-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske : De Musical De stralende Sterren op suskeenwiske.ophetwww.net, geraadpleegd op 25-03-2010 #↑ Info nieuwe musical van Suske & Wiske – De Circusbaron. op musicalsite.be, geraadpleegd op 25-03-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske terug op toneel, demorgen.be, 12-06-2008, geraadpleegd op 30-03-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske krijgen spel op Nintendo DS, demorgen.be, 26-02-2009, geraadpleegd op 30-03-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske op muur in Antwerpen op suskeenwiske.ophetwww.net, geraadpleegd op 22-03-2010 #↑ Suske en Wiske stripmuur onthuld op nieuwsblad.be, 05-05-2009, geraadpleegd op 22-03-2010 Mediabestanden Ontvangen van "http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suske_en_Wiske"[[:Categorie:Alles|Categorieën]]: Suske en Wiske | Fictief duo